Książka pamiątek/08
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek VIII Nigdy, przy zapoznawaniu się z najsławniejszymi znakomitościami, wśród najświetniejszych i najliczniejszych zgromadzeń, nigdy Maria Regina nie była tak zachwycającą, uprzejmą, tak pełną dowcipu i wdzięku jak owego wieczora, kiedy przyjmowała u siebie Helusię, biedną, małą, nie znaną ludziom dziewczynkę. Widziałem, jak powoli urok zaczynał działać. Pani Agnieszka już nic a nic się nie bała, Helusi czoło rozjaśniało niezwykłą pogodą. Szczęściem gość żaden żadnej z tych dobrych chwil nam nie ukradł, a Romuald, którego cudem jakimś nad skrzypcami przy siostrze zastaliśmy, użyczył im nowego ruchu i żywszej barwności swoją lekką, pociągającą wszystkich wesołością. Trudno by też przyszło, w życzeniu nawet, lepiej dobranych osób zgromadzeniem na wieczorną pogadankę stół przed kanapą w lecie, a kominek z rozpalonym ogniem w zimowe słoty obsadzić. Pani Agnieszka, cicha wprawdzie i milcząca, ale tak pełna macierzyńskiej jakiejś słodyczy i anielskiego ukochania; Maria Regina, co mogła wszystko pędzlem wydać, wszystko słowem wypowiedzieć; Helusia, co umiała swoją duszę wyśpiewać; Romuald, który więcej nawet wygrać potrafił, niż w jego sercu było; ja sam, co dzisiaj te chwile pismem na pamiątki przetrwałam — my wszyscy tworzyliśmy zgodną, a w swej różności i piękną harmonię. Udzieliłem tego spostrzeżenia Romualdowi. — Zaprawdę powiadam ci — rzekłem wesoło — jako na górze Taboru zbudujmy przybytki nasze i zostańmy, bo dobrze nam tu... — Więc też zapewne nie zostaniemy — odezwała się Maria Regina. — Kto wie, gdzie każdym z nas los powieje. Tabor był stopniem Golgoty, jasność przemienienia wstępem do wielkopiątkowej ciemności... — Co o siebie, to zupełnie spokojny już jestem — śmiejąc się zawołał Romuald. — Łatwo ci to przychodzi, bo masz takich, mój bracie, którzy o to spokojnymi nie będą. — A ja ci powiadam, że być mogą, i ty, Mario Regino, i Ludwik, i panie obie, i wszyscy. — Jak to wszyscy?... — Wszyscy o mnie spokojni — bo ja dziś nie święto Przemienienia Pańskiego, ale Wielkanoc moją obchodzę, naprawdę Wielkanoc; wczoraj byłem umęczony między dwoma łotrami, po jednej stronie twój znajomy, Ludwiku, łysy Antoś, po drugiej rudy Ignaś, kazali mi grać... szczęściem, że tylko w karty. — I zaczął w najpocieszniejszy sposób opisywać swoje przejścia, nudy i straty, dopóki nad ostatnim dukatem swego woreczka nie zawołał: “stało się” — i reszty cierpliwości nie wyziewnął. Helusia przez cały ten czas z zadziwieniem patrzyła na niego: jej twarz, mieniąca się pod przelotem każdej myśli jak powierzchnia zwierciadła pod przesunięciem każdego przedmiotu, widocznie zdradzała jakieś niezadowolenie, jakąś zdumiałość przykrą i niespodzianą. Bez wątpienia Maria Regina odgadła ją także, bo z uśmiechem do Helusi rzekła, niby tylko obojętną rzucając uwagę: — Pusta wesołość bywa czasem odpoczynkiem tylko po smutku, jak wieśniakowi jest taniec po robocie wytchnieniem. — A ja pewna jestem — odpowiedziała jej Helusia z tą swoją wpółdziką, wpółdziecinną szczerością — pewna jestem, że pani brat nigdy się nie smuci... choć jego oczy powinny by umieć zapłakać. — Dlaczego powinny? — niespokojnie zagadnął Romuald i spojrzał na mnie, jak gdybym ja mu odpowiedź był dłużny. — Bo w łzawym oku — rzekła Helusia — jaśniej niebo się odbija, a pan artystą, pan dużo nieba na ziemię ściągnąć powinieneś. — Ha! jeśli niebo po łzach ludzkich spływa na nasz padół, któż ci powiedział, panno Heleno, że ja nie jestem do gruntu mego serca... zniebieszczony?... — Powiedziały mi usta, co się śmieją — bystrym spojrzeniem go mierząc dziewczynka odrzekła. — Nie zawsze można wierzyć takim ustom — odezwałem się, bo mi stanęły w pamięci słowa Romualda owego niegdyś poranku z tak wielką wymówione goryczą. — Ja sam widziałem przy dźwięku prostej piosenki łzy bardzo smutne na bardzo smutnej twarzy. — Ludwiku! — przerwał Romuald i nic nie dodał więcej, ale mi spojrzał w oczy takim ostrym spojrzeniem jak najdotkliwszy zarzut. Pomiarkowałem się, że mimowolnie nadużyłem jego zwierzenia, i przyciąłem w pół myśli. — Smutek — odpowiedziała na jej wymówiony początek Helusia — może iść w parze ze szczęściem, ale nie mogę wystawić go sobie w parze z wesołością. Wesołość taka głośna, smutek taki cichy; ona tak się bawi, tak żartuje, tak tańczy po świecie, on tak duma, tak tęschni, tak marzy nad światem. Wiem, że jest śmiech boleści i szyderstwo rozpaczy, ale wesołości smutku nie ma. — Mylisz się, panno Heleno — rzekła Maria Regina — jest i wesołość smutna, i smutek czasem wesoły. Ja sama pamiętam, kiedy dzieckiem byłam, to zawsze najgłośniej się śmiałam, jak mię co bolało, jak do strachu nie chciałam się przyznać albo gdym potrzebowała dowieść, że mię odebrana kara nic nie obchodzi. Taki smutek wesoły jest siłą moralną fizycznej niemocy, ulgą zbyt zdraźnionych nerwów, odwróceniem i skierowaniem ich działania; jest pierwszym zapanowaniem nad sobą tej natury, co się jeszcze do godności zupełnego spokoju nie wyrobiła, jest często zagłuszeniem, odurzeniem, ucieczką własnej myśli, a ludzie, co tego nie rozumieją, dziwią się potem i myślą: dlaczego to między wesołymi tyle szaleństw rozpacznych, tyle samobójstw nieprzewidzianych? “Zastrzelił się? on, taki przyjemny, tak pusty w zabawie.” “Otruła się? ona, co tańczyła tak pięknie!” mówią wszyscy i nie przyjdzie im na myśl, że jeśli kto się zabić musi, to właśnie ten, któremu się w rozdartym sercu jeszcze dużo śmiechu pozostało. Smutny przetrwa lub umrze z nieszczęścia. Wesoły, jak się zmęczy, chyba sam starga to, co się zerwać nie mogło do reszty. — Och! panie Ludwiku, my nie tak z sobą o smutku mówili? — zawołała jakby przelękniona Helusia. Wzrok Marii Reginy pytająco i badawczo zwrócił się na mnie. — Bo my też — odpowiedziałem — nie mówili o takim smutku. Wszak wiesz, panno Heleno, że dwojakim bywa: od ludzi i od Boga. Smutek szalejący po świecie smutkiem jest od ludzi. — A smutkiem od Boga? — zagadnęła Maria Regina. — Ten, co do Boga wraca. — Modlitwą? — Pięknych czynów — dokończyłem z pośpiechem. Zdawało się, jak gdyby Maria Regina jeszcze miała jakąś przeciw temu odpowiedź, lecz już poprzedzające jej wyrazy tak zaniepokoiły panią Agnieszką, że znać było, iż dopiero z wymówionym Pana Boga imieniem trochę wolniej odetchnęła. Wstrzymała więc Maria Regina cisnącą się już do ust odpowiedź i chwila milczenia zapadła. Przerwało ją zgrzytnięcie skrzypców Romualda, bo dźwiękiem nie było można nazwać dziwacznego głosu, który pod uderzeniem jego smyczka wydały. Nagłym ruchem — jakby na zapytanie, co to znaczy — zwróciliśmy się ku niemu wszyscy; lecz on z uśmiechem grał dalej i bawił się naszą niepewnością. Zrazu ton po tonie skakał w nieładzie jak wróbel za wróblem, potem przymieszała się do nich ostra, nie rozdzierająca, ale prędzej wypadałoby powiedzieć krająca serce nuta, potem z tych dziwactw własnej fantazji wpadł na piekielny walc Roberta diabła , a co zrobił z niego, a jak to przedrzeźnianie szatańskiej pustoty wydał okropnie, śmiesznie, przeraźliwie, tego ja wyrazami nie powtórzę, ale zrozumiałem wtedy wszystkie włoskie legendy o ludziach na śmierć załechtanych i konających wśród śmiechu. — Cicho! cicho! — krzyknęła Helusia i ucichł Romuald, bo sam się przeląkł zrobionego swoją muzyką wrażenia; dziewczynka śmiała się ciągle przycichłym, urywanym śmiechem, co jej w piersiach ginął, jak gdyby nie mógł się wydobyć na twarz tak drżącą i bladą, że aż odbiciem niespokoju ku niej zwrócona twarz matki pobladła. — Tak, to był smutek wesoły — rzekła Maria Regina — smutek śmiejący się na całe gardło. Dobrze grałeś, Romualdzie, i dobrze zrobiła panna Helena, że cię dłużej słuchać nie chciała; z jej przeczystą naturą nigdy się taka sprzeczność nie pogodzi. Lecz jest i wesołość smutna, a w twoich wspomnieniach, panno Heleno, zapewne niejedną chwilę jej znajdziesz. Co do mnie, ja zawsze z takim uczuciem smutnej wesołości widziałam kolebkę ze śpiącym dzieckiem obok czuwającego starca, ciągnące z wiosną żurawie, dzień pogodny i ciepły w spóźnionej jesieni, piękne kwiaty na grobie, z takiego wrażenia ułożyłam też sobie obrazek maleńki. I przyniosła to, które już raz wspomniałem, olejne malowanie. Tło jego przedstawiało szarą taflę grobowego kamienia, z jednej strony tylko nie dochodzącą do brzegu i odciętą na perspektywie rozjaśnionych jakby dalekim słońcem obłoków. Tafla w całości swojej prawie zarzuconą była stosem kwiatów, a między kwiatami trupia głowa i dwa piszczele; Smutna wesołość, owo natchnienie Marii Reginy, rzekłbym, iż z lekkim odcieniem szyderstwa było połączone. Nikt dowcipniej i poważniej swoich marzeń o piękności nie sparodiował. Przez otwory oczu bukieciki niezapominajek wyglądały, róża się w szczerby zębów cisnęła, zawilce z rozchodnikiem do czoła i skroni przylgnęły, a jaśmin i rozmaryn pośród nich się plątał jak przypomnienie ślubnego wianka na jasnych dziewicy włosach. Kości rąk błękitny powój z bladoróżowym ślazem owijał i piął się od nich aż na łodygę świetnego tulipana, który innym górował kwiatom, a kwiatom dziwnie zmieszanym, bo od kosztownej kamelii, co pod obcym niebem zakwita, aż do dziewanny, co na piaskach naszych rośnie, były tam różne, jedne przy drugich ciśnięte. — Piękny, och, piękny obraz! — uniesieniem kilka razy powtórzyła Helusia... — Ten obraz — rzekła do niej głosem łagodnej prośby Maria Regina — trzeba tak wyśpiewać, jak Romuald wygrał pierwszą myśl moją. Helusia namyślała się przez chwilę. — Nie! dzisiaj śpiewać nie umiem — odpowiedziała wreszcie — szukałam słów i wasze tylko wróciły mi słowa, szukałam nuty i ta potępiona jedynie plątała mi się nuta. Zbyt jestem zajętą i zbyt uległą wpływowi jakiegoś narzuconego wrażenia, bym piosnkę przypomnić sobie albo złożyć mogła. — Ja dopomogę pamięci — rzekł Romuald. — Zaśpiewaj nam pani to, co na prośbę Karolka śpiewałaś wtedy z rana. Helusia brwi zmarszczyła. — Tego dla niczyjej zabawy nie śpiewam — odpowiedziała surowo. — Ale śpiewasz dla prośby i dla modlitwy — z naleganiem mówił Romuald... — Prośba i modlitwa daremne będą — przerwała mu Maria Regina. — Niewiele jeszcze znam pannę Helenę, a jednak to już z jej natury odgadłam, że niecofnione tylko wymawia słowa. Romuald zachmurzył się jak dziecko, któremu pożądanego cacka odmówią. Usiadł z daleka na boku i przez czas jakiś wcale do naszej rozmowy się nie mięszał. Widząc, że znów bierze skrzypce swoje w rękę, ucieszyliśmy się wszyscy, lecz on jak gdyby tego nie zważał, czy przez staranność wielką, czy na zużycie naszej cierpliwości długo, długo stroju próbował, naciągał, brzdąkał, a gdy już skończył to przygotowanie, zadumał się ze spuszczoną na piersi głową, ze wzniesionym do góry smyczkiem, i tak mu blada twarz jego rzewnością się oblekła, tak mu, do smutnych myśli podobne, ciemne włosy na czoło się zsunęły, tak byt piękny inną zupełnie niż przedtem pięknością, że go trudno było poznać. Ja takim pamiętałem go w owej nocy u mnie spędzonej, lecz Helusia nie mogła pojąć jeszcze owego przerzucania się w odmienną zupełnie istotę owych dwóch ludzi w jednym artyście. — Więc i ten jest bratem pani? — szepnęła z cicha do Marii Reginy. — Nie i ten, ale tylko ten; pierwszy gościem był jedynie — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem zapytana. Tymczasem po kilku chwilach cichości i zamyślenia Romuald tak lekko musnął skrzypców struny, jak gdyby westchnął, a może też westchnął tylko, bo znów cisza nastała. I znów westchnienie, ale głośniejsze — głośniejsze, coraz głośniejsze, aż w czysty dźwięk się wzniosło i tym dźwiękiem dopiero w nutę Helusinej piosneczki przelało. Z obawą spojrzałem na słuchającą dziewczynkę; twarz jej była bardzo spokojna, oczy nieruchomie ku ziemi spuszczone i w obie ręce tylko rękę swej matki jakby na wsparcie lub pociechę ujęła. Romuald grał ciągle — płakały mu struny pod smyczka dotknięciem; czasem ton jaki zadrżał niby serce w piersiach, czasem niby się zerwał i umilkł, a potem znowu w swojej wiejskiej prostocie wracała melodia piosnki i powtarzała się bez końca, jak gdyby się stopiła z duszą grającego, póki jej znowu inna myśl nie rozdarła, póki się w tysiące przemian i zwrotów nie rozstrzeliła. Na koniec po raz ostatni ozwała się piosnka; przeciągnął środkowe tony znowu w ten dźwięk początkowy, długi, tęschny i dźwięk znowu skonał tym pierwszym westchnieniem. Helusia puściła rękę swej matki, po jej twarzy dwoma kroplami toczyły się dwie łzy czyste jak jej dusza, święte jak jej wspomnienia; łagodna, piękna nimi, wstała, zbliżyła się do Romualda, a wziąwszy z jego ręki skrzypce pocałowała z jakimś religijnym uniesieniem milczące już struny. Czoło artysty zabłysło dumą i radością; wyciągnął dłoń ku;. Helusi, ale blada dziewczynka nie podała mu swej dłoni. Przez chwilę patrzyła w twarz jego i zdało się, że jej łzy weschły w połysku tego spojrzenia — lecz pod tym wzajemnym spojrzeniem Romualda nagłym ruchem spadły jej powieki, rumieniec na lica wystąpił, a brwi zwyczajnym układem zbiegły się w głęboki bólu czy też zagniewania wyraz. — Och! powiedz mi pani, że teraz przynajmniej nie widziałaś mojej muzyki — rzekł Romuald tak cichym głosem, jak cichym dźwiękiem rozpłynęła się w powietrzu jego nuta ostatnia. Helusia niecierpliwie drobną nóżką tupnęła. — Po co mi pan jej wrażenie zepsułeś? — i odwróciwszy się uciekła prawie na swoje dawne, przy boku matki zajęte miejsce. — Helusiu, co tobie? — zapytała z trwożnym zdziwieniem pani Agnieszka. Dziewczynka hardo wstrząsnęła głową, niby prześliczne, rozpieszczone i niekarne dziecię. — Mnie chwilę wspomnienia rozwiano, świecę ręką zasłonięto, a ja tego nie chcę, nie chcę! — powtórzyła z oporem, jak gdyby coś sprzecznego poza nią lub w niej odzywało się jeszcze... Maria Regina rzuciła na dziwaczącą istotę długim i badającym spojrzeniem, lecz ona, kobieta, musiała sobie od razu wytłumaczyć to, co ja dopiero później, później zrozumiałem. Anielsko się uśmiechnęła i w czoło pocałowała Helusię. — Nie smuć mi brata — rzekła jej, lekko nad uchem w tym pocałunku schylona. W istocie Romuald z niechęcią smyczek na ziemię cisnął, zaśmiał się gorzko i siadając przy nas: — Oto jest cała historia muzyki — przemówił z lekkim szyderstwem — wielkie wszystko i wielkie n i c... Twarz Helusi roztkliwiła się w wyraz niepojętego żalu i niepojętej dobroci. — Daruj mi pan, zapewne obraziłam go — rzekła — ja zawsze taka dzika; ja tak nie umiem ukryć, a nie umiem też i wypowiedzieć tego, co mi czasem przez myśl lub serce przeciągnie. — Och! panno Heleno, nie winuję cię wcale — odpowiedział jej smutnie — to los mojej sztuki; już przywykłem do niego. Z ostatnim akordem wszystko się kończy. Patrz dokoła, rozglądaj się po niebie i ziemi: nic nie zobaczysz, nic nie pochwycisz, dźwięk skonał i znów tak jest, jak gdyby jego nie było na świecie... — Bluźnisz, bluźnisz i kaprysisz, mój bracie — ze ślicznie surową powagą zgromiła go Maria Regina. — Nie, siostro, to nie jest dziecinne rozkapryszenie — prawdziwie jakimś smutnym odrzekł jej głosem — ja nieraz już mówiłem sobie, że szczęśliwszą jesteś, daleko szczęśliwszą ode mnie; gdy myśl stworzysz w sobie, to na podobieństwo boże rozkazujesz jej, a myśl w kształcie i barwach widomie staje przed tobą. — Ty zaś rozkazujesz jej, aby się odezwała, i myśl odzywa się dla wszystkich. Wierz mi, Romualdzie, że nie mamy czego zazdrościć sobie; szczęśliwym każdy, kto stwarza w jakim bądź sposobie, farbą, dłutem, literą czy dźwiękiem. — Ale kto uwiecznia, ma dwa szczęścia, dwie siły, dwa życia — przerwał Romuald. — Dźwięk? cóż to jest dźwięk, Mario Regino? to jakaś chwilka w czasie bez przeszłości i przyszłości. Wywołam go z głębi mej piersi, przeleję w niego cały zasób uzbieranych myśli, a on się w powietrzu rozpłynie; póki brzmi, póty ludzie jak wosk stopniały kształtują się jego natchnieniem; ucichnie... ludzie kamienni znowu idą dalej, a dźwiękowi?... zapomnienie! Czy zostało co po mistrzach muzyki?... powiedzcie, bo ja nie wiem? chyba napisana legenda? Muzyka w czarne kropki do papieru przybita? och! to ironia tylko muzyki! Gdzie głos, co ją wymówi taką, jaką się w piersiach moich ozwała? gdzie forma na uczucie moje? gdzie znak na to, co ja grałem przed chwilą?... Nie, siostro, ty z pędzlem lepszą część wzięłaś sobie. Nie, Ludwiku, ty z poezją dalej w nieskończoność pójdziesz. Nie, panno Heleno, ty nawet z milczeniem twoim, z wiarą we własne serce jedynie, wyżej w chwale niebios staniesz ode mnie, biednego muzyka, potępionej sztuki oblubieńca, który nigdy jutra nie ma dla oblubienicy swojej. — Ale ma całe dzisiaj, Romualdzie — z zapałem przerwała Maria Regina. — Poecie, uczonemu, malarzowi, ofiarnikowi ludzkości nawet przyszłość w prawdzie jest dalszą i pełniejszą, ale patrz, jak życie krwawe, zdobycze trudne, praca ciężka i niewdzięczna. Ty jedną chwilę masz tylko, lecz dla zrównoważenia do tej jednej chwili zestrzeliło się naraz to, co ma innym na przeciągłe lata i wieki wystarczyć. Ciebie, muzyku, w pierwszym głosie rozumieją, lud każdy cię pojmuje, znasz wszechmowę świata. Tobie żadna przemoc nie sfałszuje czystej nuty, przed tobą żadne nie wzniosą się mury i granice. Wolny ulecisz dźwiękiem, śmiech, łzy dasz braciom według myśli swojej, oklaski, wieńce dadzą bracia tobie! I cóż z tego, Romualdzie, że jak kiedyś od dłoni entuzjastów głośniej godzina śmierci uderzy, po tobie echa nie zostanie wcale?... Wszakże wyżyłeś całą twoją współczucia, uwielbień i dni promiennych należność. — A ja bym przydał — odezwałem się wtedy — że rozbudzonym wrażeniem tak się nieśmiertelniłeś w czasie jak inni w przestrzeni. Bo to są dwie nieśmiertelności: czas i przestrzeń, dziś i jutro, a są dla każdej piękności, dla wszelkiego dobra. Nieśmiertelność w czasie, owo całe dzisiaj, jak je pani nazwałaś, jest stworzeniem takiej chwili, która jako wrażenie między ludzi pada; wrażenie rozwija się potem w natchnienie do czynów, czyny w historię. Gdybyśmy tej kolei zaprzeczyć chcieli, gdyby się chwile wrażeń z życia wymazało, to natchnienia przeszłyby w jakieś objawy i cuda, podobne tym dźwiękom, o których Romuald powiedział, że są bez przeszłości i bez przyszłości żadnej. Czyn każdy zaczynałby się i kończył sam w sobie, a dzieje świata nie ciągiem jednej pieśni, lecz zbiorem jakichś improwizacji nazwać by wypadło. Nie, ja przekonany jestem, że wrażenie wszelkie ma swoją nieśmiertelność, ja nawet nie pojmuję innej nieśmiertelności dla sztuki i dla dobrego, jak ów rozwój coraz doskonalszy, ową przemianę wrażeń na natchnienia, a natchnień na dzielność. Muzyka według ciebie, Romualdzie, jest chwilką teraźniejszości jedynie, ale jak sam tę chwilkę wywołujesz ze wszystkich upłynionych dni twoich, tak i wiedzieć nie jest ci danym, w jak dalekie zdarzenia jej echo uleci. Dlatego właśnie, że jest chwilką tylko, silniej uderza, bezpośredniej na mózg i serce działa, zupełniej całą ludzką istotę przenika. Dzieła przestrzeni ciszej i wolniej wśród świata wschodzą, bo dłużej cząstka po cząstce, pokolenie za pokoleniem w nich czerpie i według ich modły się kształtuje. Bóg sam nie zawyrokowałby, co bliżej Niego, co lepsze. Niesłusznie bezmyślny lituje się i skarży na społeczeństwa, że wielkich mędrców, błogosławionych wieszczów, świętych kapłanów swoich bez uczczenia mija, choć ma złoto dla aktorów, dla muzyków laury. Niesłusznie też patrzy i zaczytany w spylonych księgach erudyt pogardę rzuca na te jednołyskliwe meteory i nie wspomni sobie, ile to z odziedziczonych przez niego skarbów przy ich świetle ujrzano niegdyś... Ty mówisz, że ja, poeta, dalej od ciebie w nieskończoność pójdę. Przypuśćmy nawet, że poetą jestem lub być mogę. Alboż i dla nas nie ma takiego sławy na czas i przestrzeń rozdziału? Są poezje w czasie tylko żyjące: w jednej chwili, w jednym uczuciu. Nauka literatury ich nie zarubrykuje, pod swoje kategorie nie wciągnie. Bibliotekarz kiedyś między szpargały ciśnie. Profesor z katedry chyba za przykład osobliwości przytoczy, a częściej jeszcze powie: w tej epoce żył wielką wziętość mający poeta, nazywał się Tyrteusz! Bojan! Frauenlob, ale po nim nic nie zostało... Nic nie zostało! I z tylu piersi wojennym okrzykiem słowu jego wtórujących, z tylu mieczy na rym do wiersza wzruszonych... z tylu łez wyciśniętych, z tylu serc bijących nic nie zostało? A po Homerze? Po Homerze została Iliada, każdy wiek z tej skarbony coś wydostaje i przyswaja sobie, a skarbona tak bogata na dłuższe wieki jeszcze dostarczać będzie wzorów i natchnień... po trosze. Homer poeta każdy swój wyraz pomnikiem stawił trwalszym niż granity Egiptu, odmalował farbami trwalszymi niż freski Herkulanum. Homer poeta olbrzymem był w przestrzeni. Homerowi poecie wieczne jutro, wieczna cześć, a jednak... jednak ja całej tej wieczności, całej sławy, całej przestrzeni się wyrzeknę; dajcie mi tylko w rękę starego Bojana gęślę, dajcie do życia jedną Tyrteusza chwilę! I umilkłem, bo głosu wyrazom, wyrazów myślom zabrakło. Rzucić takie życzenie przed siebie, wygłosić ludziom nadzieję taką, mieć lat dwadzieścia cztery, wierzyć w wszechmoc silnej woli... O! dzisiaj jeszcze gdy sobie to wspomnę! Lecz dzisiaj już się głowa z dumą nie podniesie, ręka naprzód jak po schwycenie przyszłości nie sięgnie; głowa spada na piersi, bo wstyd czołu cięży, ręka oczy zakrywa, bo z oczu łzy płyną... — Tyś wieszcz — rzekła do mnie Maria Regina i czułem w moim oku promień jej oka, w mojej dłoni jej dłoń lekko drżącą, i byłem taki silny, dumny, szczęśliwy, że mogłem w tej chwili zaprzysiąc przysięgą na szczęście moje, pewność całej przyszłości, niezłomność całej potęgi, plenność stokrotną wszystkich poświęceń moich... Wtem nagle Romuald zaśmiał się całym głosem. — Cha! cha! cha!... jacy państwo zabawni! Maria Regina taka uroczysta jak nieszpór Bożego Ciała, panna Helena patrzy na twarz Ludwika jak na cudowny obrazek, a Ludwik jest tylko bardzo chory... bardzo chory, ma rozdęcie źrenicy. Ku czemu bądź ją zwróci: ku sobie, ku mnie, ku słońcu czy ku pchle, to mu wszystko rośnie, rośnie, olbrzymieje, olbrzymieje niby pod mikroskopem, dostaje więc gorączki, zaczyna mówić i rozwija się z tego najzaraźliwsza choroba: poezja. — Nie, Romualdzie, poezja nie jest chorobą i mikroskopicznym oka złudzeniem — odparła Maria Regina — poezja, według słów jednej kobiety, co mogła o poezji sądzić, jest drabiną snu Jakubowego, po której aniołowie z nieba na ziemię zstępują i z ziemi do nieba się wznoszą. — Poezja — rzekłem także — jest prawdą, nie marzeniem, prawdą jako ideał nad rzeczywistością, prawdą jako idealizowanie w rzeczywistości. Piękność, za którą ludzkość tęschni, i upiększenie, które ją pociesza. Bóg nad światem i Bóg w świecie to poezja, Romualdzie. — A ja uwierzę temu tylko, co mi pani o niej powiesz — rzekł Romuald, do Helusi z uśmiechem się zwracając. Helusia przez chwilę zatrzymała na nim te swoje siwe, jakby z głębi duszy patrzące oczy. — Mnie się zdaje — odrzekła powoli — że to jest cudowny kwiat paproci, w wigilię św. Jana o północy rozwinięty; przy nim widać wszystkie skarby ziemi. — Jeśli panna Helena o zdolności poetycznej mówi, to trzykrotnie święte są jej słowa — odezwałem się znowu — ona także, jako ów kwiat czarów, bogaci swego właściciela, lecz biada mu, kiedy na złe tych bogactw użyje! — Czy doprawdy? — wesoło zagadnął Romuald. — Piekło czeka świętokradzcę... — Ach! to rzecz bardzo niebezpieczna z taką pogróżką! Ja wam radzę, strzeżcie się państwo wszyscy, żeby was diabeł nie porwał. Nawet pani Agnieszka rozśmiała się na te słowa wesoła i rzekła: — No, no, nie bójcie się państwo, ja za wszystkich pacierze odmówię... i to dziś już, bardzo wkrótce podobno, bo mi się zdaje, Helusiu, że późno być musi... Smutnie brzmi przy końcu tak spędzonego wieczora to słowo: późno już!... a przy końcu młodości przetęschnionej, przy końcu życia zmarnowanego, och! daleko smutnie; jeszcze!...